La boda de la whitch
by Tierbanre
Summary: Relata brevemente la vida de la whitch vestida de boda que sale en la campaña 'The Passing' y como legó a tener la infección. Para pasar el rato :


**Holap!**

**Bienvenidos a este one-shot jejeje :) **

**Vi que en la fase ''The Passing'' aparece una witch vestida de novia. Esto me hizo pensar muchas cosas y me dió una idea para escribir esto.**

**Lo he hecho en mi tiempo libre en esos momentos de aburrimientos que a todos nos vienen xD.**

**Bueno, esto es lo primero que escribo en esta páguina. Aunque llevo trabajando en agunos fanfics de Assassins Creed, Death Note y quiero empezar a escribir uno de Left 4 dead 2 y Kuroshitsuji.**

**Basta de hablar, disfruten!**

* * *

><p>La vida es bella, cuando se es feliz.<p>

Ser feliz, es lo que todos queremos, vivir sin desgracias, sin peleas, sin complejos, eso es lo que todos queremos.

Ella era una mujer normal... que llevaba una vida muy triste.

Desde pequeña, sus padres no le prestaban el cariño fraternal que todos los niños deberían experimentar.

Sus padres estaban separados; su padre era un drogadicto que nunca la visitaba y nunca se había molestado en hacerlo.

Su madre no era una persona a la que no podríamos llamar responsable.

Y su padrastro, marido de su madre, era el ser más malvado que nuca había conocido, le pegaba, la insultaba, y la ridiculizaba.

Ella era una persona muy simple, que no era aceptada por los demás. Solitaria, tímida, pero soñadora.

En su adolescencia había sufrido los insultos de los demás, y era rechazada. Ella solo quería tener amigos, pero eso parecía imposible.

Aun así, ella tenía una pasión, la ópera. Le entusiasmaba cantar, escuchar a las grandes sopranos y olvidarse del malvado mundo en el que vivía y ocultar la tristeza que sentía.

También, después de tantas criticas fue recibía de sus familiares y sus compañeros sobre su aspecto le hizo caer en la anorexia.

Desde siempre había sido un poco rellenita, y siempre se metían con ella por esta cualidad.

Hasta el punto de tan gran desesperación y tristeza que dejó de comer y se maldecía por ser como era.

Solo sabía llorar, lamentarse, y cantar.

Pero su sueño de cantar ópera se vio prohibido por su padrastro. El le dijo que se dejara de tonterias, y le quitó ese sueño de la cabeza, despreciando su talento para cantar.

* * *

><p>Pero alguien la hizo olvidarse de este infierno y le dio ánimos para vivir feliz.<p>

El amor.

Conoció al hombre de su vida, que la aceptaba y la amaba.

No le importaba su enfermedad de la anorexia, la ayudaba a convencerla de que ella era estupenda y amaba su voz y su habilidad para cantar ópera. Y lo que más feliz le hizo fue conocer a sus amigos que le apoyaron igual que el.

Tanto fue aquel amor que sintieron, que se acabaron comprometiendo.

Una boda.

Se vestía de novia esperando casarse con el hombre que le había echo ser tan feliz.

Se había olvidado de llorar y de maldecirse y había seguido con su sueño de cantar.

La boda era algo que siempre había deseado. Al aire libre, con sus amigos y su amor.

Terminó de arreglarse, se contempló en el espejo, admirando su precioso traje de novia, y sonrió. Ahora era feliz.

Pero lo que ella no sabía es que un día tan especial, se podría convertir en una desgracia.

Mientras esperaba su momento para salir al convite, escucho algo aterrador. Gritos y chillidos escalofriante.

Se asomó al lugar donde la boda iba a empezar, todo estaba hermosamente decorado.

Pero no era como se esperaba.

Decenas de personas vestidas de bodas estaba desperdigadas por el suelo. Sangraban, sus rostros reflejaban expresiones extrañas.

La mujer o contemplaba todo en estado de shock, aterrorizada. Y pudo ver el altar, y a su querido comprometido allí, como los demás.

Corrió desesperada hacia su cuerpo. Estaba igual que todos los demás, la sangre emanaba de su boca y sus ojos en blanco.

Ella gritó como nunca, no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Esa persona, la persona que le había rescatado del infierno, que le había llenado de amor, que la había apreciado y amado. La persona que cambió su vida y a única a la que amó. Ahora estaba muerta.

Pasando sus dedos temblorosos por el rostro de su amado fallecido, manchandoselos de sangre. Acercó su rostro al suyo, y sin importarle nada lo besó.

Después de eso, solo pudo estar llorando sumida en la tristeza.

El dolor de cabeza empezó a golpearla fuertemente y su cuerpo le dolía y se quedaba sin fuerzas. Su respiración se volvió muy acelerada y su corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad.

Su boca empezó a sangrar, su piel parecía pudrirse, se le caía el pelo y las uñas parecía crecerle.

Hasta que cayó muerta.

* * *

><p>Gruñidos y chillidos se escuchaban. En medió de una boda, seres vestidos de bodas andaban lentamente.<p>

Un mujer gritaba, pero este gritó era melódico, como si de una cantante de ópera se tratara, pero aterrador. También se escuchaban unos fuertes llantos que transmitían tristeza a todo tu ser.

Ese llanto procedía de una persona que había sufrido, había amado, y toda su oportuniad de ser feliz había quedado en una gran tragedia.

Ahora aquella mujer vestida de novia solo quería llorar, gritar, lamentarse y acabar con toda persona que se atreva a impedirselo.


End file.
